


It's Not That Scary...

by radkoko



Series: KakaIru Mini Bingo 2019 - Card 1 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Haunted Houses, M/M, Paranormal, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radkoko/pseuds/radkoko
Summary: Kakashi takes Iruka to a haunted house in hopes of getting closer to him, but he starts questioning whether it's all fake or not.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: KakaIru Mini Bingo 2019 - Card 1 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565749
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63
Collections: KakaIru 2019 Mini Bingo!





	It's Not That Scary...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not actually that good with scary things, so don't expect all that much from this, but I tried to bring in some things from haunted houses I knew as a kid.
> 
> First Bingo card for the KakaIru Mini Bing Fest  
> Square: Ghoul AU  
> 

It was a simple flyer posed on the wall of his favorite restaurant that caught Kakashi’s eye.

**HAUNTED HOUSE CHALLENGE**

Surely some kids had posted it as a way to get some attention. It was a house he’d seen on the edge of the village ever since he was young, but he never recalled anyone living there. Normally he wouldn’t give something like this much thought, but he’d been wanting to ask a certain special chunin out on a date and this seemed like a perfect option.

While it wasn’t romantic itself, Kakashi had the perfect idea in mind. When Iruka started to get scared of things he’d be able to get the teacher to snuggle in closer to him and they could walk through the haunted house holding hands or with Iruka under his arm.

With the bravery of someone after a successful test of courage, Kakashi made his way over to the academy to await the end of the day.

Once the young kids filed out of the classroom Kakashi snuck in and waited for Iruka to notice him. Iruka turned to him with a little jump when he laid eyes on Kakashi.

“How’d you get in here?” Iruka asked continuing about his cleaning.

“I came in the open window,” Kakashi said pointing at the window he’d made his way through.

“I’m pretty sure that was closed…” Iruka was obviously not very impressed.

“I was thinking you might like to go out with me?” Kakashi asked. It wasn’t too straightforward since there was a part of him that was afraid of rejection.

Iruka stopped his cleaning, “Me?” he looked around the empty room as if there was someone else Kakashi might be talking to.

“Yeah,” Kakashi started scratching his head as a nervous habit, “if you don’t want to go it’s-”

“No,” Iruka interrupted, “I mean, yes, I'd like to go out with you.”

“Great!” Kakashi cheered on the inside, “Meet me at 8 tonight at this location.” He handed Iruka a slip of paper with the location of the haunted house. This was going to be perfect.

* * *

“A haunted house?” Iruka questioned him as they were standing outside.

“It seemed fun,” Kakashi mumbled as he rubbed his foot in the dirt outside.

Iruka chuckled, “Sure, why not. I think some of the kids were talking about this place earlier. It’s supposed to be the scariest house, and nobody’s sure who runs it.”

Kakashi smiled a little under his mask, glad that Iruka wasn’t already running away from him.

They walked up and knocked on the door, Kakashi was a little surprised that there was nobody there to greet them. He didn’t really go to haunted houses much, but he expected someone to want money or something to go inside.

A gust of wind came and the door creaked open.

“Wind jutsu?” Iruka asked.

“Probably,” Kakashi confirmed before they entered the house.

They started in an open hallway, mostly filled with closed doors that seemed to stretch on forever. The house didn’t look that big from the outside, but it was easily a trick. They looked to the side where the kitchen and dining room sat, only to hear something creak down the hall.

Kakashi looked behind them and saw a flash, but it was gone before he saw anything else.

He shrugged figuring that it was just something to help amp up the spookiness.

They went into the kitchen and the water faucet started to fill up on it’s own. It really wasn’t all that scary since it was something anyone with a water affinity could do.

They continued around the room and noticed the rocking chair in the corner creaking front to back, slowly as if someone were sitting there. It was starting to feel a little creepy to Kakashi since he couldn’t find anything controlling it and there was no wind or wires to help it move.

Iruka on the other hand seemed to be fascinated by the supernatural things going on around them. Unfortunately that meant that he didn’t need Kakashi to cling onto.

“Did you want to go down the hallway?” Kakashi asked calling Iruka’s attention away from the chair.

Iruka nodded, and followed him.

He lead Iruka out of the room and back into the hallway where something black swept between two rooms. It was faster than him without his sharingan out, but he wasn’t sure he was ready to spoil the fun yet.

Iruka picked a door, but it appeared locked, so they went to the room across the way. When they opened it, they found a bed with a body shaped depression in it that seemed to waver slightly as if someone were breathing. Kakashi backed out of the room and decided he was curious enough to know.

He moved his hitai-ate up so that he could look through his sharingan eye.

On the bed where the depression was he could see a faint collection of chakra, but it didn’t weave along the body like a normal human, it was just like a mass that was in the vague shape of a body.

He turned towards the never ending hallway to see the dark black figure watching him. It was no longer darting between rooms, but sat there fully encompassing the end of the hallway in it’s darkness. It was floating off the ground and through the sharingan Kakashi could see that it was something altogether different than he knew.

This wasn’t a jutsu or a person in a costume. The figure had the same type of energy mass at its core, but it was not as harmless as the sleeping chakra, it was angry.

“Iruka, we have to go.”

“Huh?” Iruka turned to see the same figure down the hall, “woah… that’s pretty cool looking. Genjutsu right?”

Kakashi grabbed Iruka’s hand, “There was nobody to initiate a genjustu…” It was then that Iruka looked at Kakashi and seemed to realize that he’d been looking with his sharingan at the ghoul.

“Out...now,” Kakashi said and started racing towards the front door. The house started to shake, but their reflexes were enough to get them down the hall and out the front door before it slammed shut after them.

“Kakashi?” Iruka asked as if it was a question that encompassed all his questions.

“It was all real Iruka…” he said. There wasn’t much else for him to say. He’d gone thinking it was some fun little jump scare house and they’d somehow managed to find something real. “You might not want to let your kids come here… I’ll...uhh...I think I’ve got to let the hokage know…”

Iruka nodded.

They both stood there for a moment, before Kakashi realized he was still holding Iruka’s hand.

“Ohh, sorry…” he tried to pull his hand back.

“Don’t!” Iruka grabbed on tighter, “I mean, can we walk back together? I’m still a little shaken.”

Kakashi nodded, although he knew it was his hand shaking not Iruka’s.

They walked back towards the chunin block where Iruka’s apartment was, it was unusually quiet on the streets, but that was probably just Kakashi’s overactive senses.

“I-uhh… That was interesting,” Iruka finally said, “maybe next time just dinner?”

“Next time?” Kakashi questioned, he wasn’t really expecting a next time after what they’d just been through.

“Yeah, I have to thank the man who saved me from a haunted house.”

Iruka leaned close and gave Kakashi a kiss on his cheek, before saying good night.

Kakashi waited until he saw Iruka enter his door, then turned towards his own home. Well it may not have been quite the experience he expected, but getting to have a second date made everything worth it.


End file.
